


Faster Than Light

by Bolded



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolded/pseuds/Bolded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Munoz Kelli, a young woman, receive super-powers after a freak accident. She has to rise in a world where the battle between superheroes and villains has just begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster Than Light

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first fics ! Critics are highly appreciated, hope you'll enjoy it ;)

Damn that song.

That was her thoughts as she slowly woke up, ripping herself off her nice, cozy dream groggily, as she looked around the small room that was their chamber, turning off the radio that was spouting out “You spin me around” as she did.

A medium-sized tv, newspapers everywhere (some of whom were from 1978 or 1984), multiple posters and radios, she often told herself that she’d need to clean up her room or something but there was just so much to do… plus, it’s been like, 5 years, there was no way for her to get rid of these objects, they were parts of the flat at this point.

She rose to her feet, stretched and looked down to her left to see the sleeping Mark next to her, a small smile appeared in her face as she carefully stepped out of the bed, letting him sleep would be good for him, and she had to get to work soon anyway, better dress herself up while she could.

The flat was tiny, a disadvantage because more than four people in there made walking around it nigh-impossible, but it had the small kitchen, the small bathroom, and all, that was all they needed to live anyway.

Walking on more newspapers, she soon crouched down to stroke the back of their cat, Miller, a big fat white cat or something, they found him some years ago as an abandoned kitten and took him in, heh, cat food was pretty cheap. The young woman scratched the feline behind the ears for a moment before rising up, again, to head towards the bathroom, while Miller headed for his favorite spot in the house : the Kitchen.

Closing the door behind her, she took the decision to wash her face first, to wake herself up a bit more, so she turned on the faucet, washed her face a bit (feeling awake was a good thing, for once) and looked at the mirror to see her face, just in case. She mostly saw the visage of a young woman who was asleep five minutes ago, since water wasn’t going to wake her up in seconds.

She fiddled with her blonde hair to put her shaggy short haircut back in place, stared at the mirror with her brown eyes for a while then smiled : that was good enough, the job didn’t need some kind of fancy make-up and all that stuff, so she decided to put on some clothes now, grabbing a random jean and a shirt with long sleeves before heading towards the kitchen, Miller watching her atop a pile of magazine.

Whoever woke up first was in charge of cooking, at least, if Mark wasn’t sick. Her boyfriend had a rather poor condition after all, so when he got sick, he often got stuck in the bed, watching the TV or something, he tried to help even when he was sick, of course, but even something as simple as that drained his reserves and he was somewhat clumsy.

Preparing the breakfast wasn’t complicated, and she soon turned on the tv to distract herself. The news were pretty much the same : One war there, a politician accidentally spouting racist swears, thinking that the mic was off, a cow accidentally falling from a plane and crushing a guy… all of those were small news, compared to what came next.

Some cheesy theme song played as the protector of Argenta city, The Green Judge, appeared on screen. The Green Judge was a green, bald guy, kinda like Mr.Muscle if he came from outer space, he was dressed in the usual super-hero attire (a golden underwear and a violet shirt) and wielded strength, speed and reflexes far beyond the scopes of an human and an extremely powerful brain, as if, powerful enough to destroy the city and then recreate it in the span of some minutes.

He was no alien though, at least, no genuine on. He claimed, in his interview, that he got his powers from an alien plant that crashed on his garden once, she’d pay attention but it was like, the hundredth interviews for the super-heroes, these guys spent more of their times asking questions than punching criminals in the face, and they were aware of it, The Green Judge was using his powers to stop bank robberies around the city while he was doing his job.

Few “supers” popped up recently, all of them were imbued with powers, all of whom gave them strange abilities, like being able to shoot lasers out of their eyes, fly, enough strength to lift blue whales with one hand, super speed and all. The strongest of them was simply “Justice”, if super-powers were a lottery, the guy hit the jackpot : he could destroy the hardest metals imaginable with a bored flick of his wrist, was fast enough to outpace jets without exerting himself and had the eyes beams, breath, and all… a guy like him could easily take over the world if he wanted to.

And he did not, instead, he and the other heroes formed a league, the “World League”, o protect innocents against terrorists and other bad things, they obeyed no countries and saved people whenever they could, whenever they want. They had a few guys without powers in the team, but those guys were often equipped with the best technology ever and probably received the kind of training that’d make a SEAL give up in frustration, all of them had secret identities, of course, mostly to avoid the risk of criminals targeting their family members.

But the medias (ho, the media loved to talk about it) and the heroes themselves were wary of one thing : Super-villains, humans who receive powers and decide to commit crimes with them, of course, the heroes had quite an head-start but the thoughts of a city-busting maniac roaming around unnoticed was enough to cause immense paranoia everywhere. She just yawned when she heard such news, it has been 6 months since the heroes appeared and not a single villain appeared.

“Okay, that’s enough TV.”

She turned off the TV and, having eaten during the interview, took the plate containing all the remaining food (she made sure to make some for Mark too, heh) and put it on her empty spot in the bed, before poking him on the forehead a bit, unlike her, his awakening was pretty quick : his tired, albeit still beautiful (from her point of views) bright green eyes were set on her after some seconds before he rose up a bit, letting out a small smile. 

“Hé, I see you’re ready for work, sweetie.”  
“I’d be pretty poor at it if I was unprepared, sugar. Anyway, I put your breakfast here.” She said, pointing to the spot. “think you can transport it to the kitchen or something ?”

It was right next to her room after all, but she did not wanted for him to exert himself, he waited a bit to answer, grabbing some meds and swallowing them with some water.

“Hey, I can do this, no worries.”

“Okay. I’ll be back in some hours, you call me if there’s any trouble as usual, okay sweetie ?”

He answered with a nod as she lightly kissed him on the cheek (better be careful with that cold, even if such precautions were silly since they slept together anyway) then rose to her feet and grabbed her ID card, along with the helmet and a jacket : Monuz Darchy, heh, what a name, she thought as she opened the door and left, obviously closing it afterwards.

Quickly descending, the young woman exited the building she lived in and headed towards her bike. The bike wasn’t some kind of supra ultra rare Japanese model but it was still fast enough to do its job and reach her location, she putted on the jacket and the helmet (closing the visor as she did), mounted the bike, turned it on and departed, a wide smile now plastered on her face as she did.

The streets were empty today, mostly because the protector of the city, Fantastic Boy, was about to give a press conference or some kind, she’d come if she wasn’t kinda “desperate” for money : not poor or anything but she needed some cash, mostly for the meds and the food. Mark wasn’t going to die but given his weak constitution, the cold could still pose the threat, and she wanted to have an healthy boyfriend, dammit.

Seeing the current lack of cars, the young woman amped up the speed, making zig-zags on the road while slowly focusing more and more. She always beloved speed, the risky kind of speed of course. She knew that such an obsession would ends badly for her one day but she couldn’t help but loves it when she could finally cut loose and speeds up, her job was kinda boring, so was her life in general. She enjoyed living with Mark, but felt that she was destined to do something else, has a much more dangerous life than this, not a bandit but heh, a job that involve dashing everywhere at least.

And the speed she had on her bike always pumped her full of adrenaline anyway, probably because she herself thought that she was doing a stupid move but doing it wasn’t nearly as dangerous since few people were even going to work, knowing her fellows employees and boss though, she could bet that they were all heading for work anyway.

The mics in the center of the city were so huge, she could hear Fantastic Boy’s somewhat annoying voice everywhere she went, typical questions as always, about what he feels about the city and the likes, she did not bother to listen, the adrenaline rush taking over her whole body. She did hear the awkward silence that came after the mayor asked him, half-jokingly, if they detected a super-villain in tone, Fantastic Boy thankfully kept his trap shut for a moment before speaking about the radar here and there to detect potentially powered people and all, the mayor seemingly forgot to ask about non-powered villains with great wealth, skills and intelligence, maybe because one would need some high-level military grade weapon to consider going up against the heroes.

She kept on driving though, and soon, the lab she worked on was in sight. It was… well, just a lab. It didn’t produce major weapons and stuff, after all, making important research in the middle of the city (especially the kind that goes boom) would be pretty bad, it wasn’t a small lab by any means though, they had to handle some pretty dangerous stuff, said stuff just wasn’t going to transform a city block into a crater because it was titled in the wrong direction or something.

Arriving near the lab, that was installed near the city, the young woman parked her bike somewhere, easily doing so because nobody dared to park in a spot so “far” from Fantastic Boy, and walked towards the lab, she managed to notice a dude with a red shirt and white pants walking around but paid no attention, the dude probably wasn’t interested in seeing the superhero, which was frankly impressing considering the hype they had.

A dude simply standing there and reading a book wasn’t something really worth questioning though, so she simply entered the lab and, as she excepted, people were in there. Less than usual but still, it was pretty rare to see “so many people” doing things like working and all while a superhero was nearby. The call of money, she guessed as she “geared herself up” (the goggles, gloves and the necessary clothes for that), she also took a lab coat along the way.

Her work was pretty tedious and boring but it brought her money at least, she wasn’t happy with it, though. She naturally, often dreamt of being a firefighter or astronaut as a kid, and she thought it was possible since her family was pretty wealthy and all. But right now wasn’t the time to reminisce of her old childhood dream, since she was handling some pretty dangerous chemicals right now.

“Hey, you still came to work ?”

Munoz looked at her co-worker, Bill, a tall bald guy, who was also ranging chemicals in a shelf. He was frankly the best co-worker ever, always polite, always protective to the newcomers, and all of that, hell, his question was more one of amusement than genuine interrogation.

“Gotta make my life, and seeing a dude stuck in spandex isn’t going to fill my pockets with money.”  
“Hehe, yeah. But still, don’t you feel… kinda safe with this guy in town ? I mean, a freaking superhero is here, I’d be pissing my pants if I was a robber or other kinds of burglars.”  
“They’re also probably using the fact that everyone’s looking at him to make minor crimes or something, heh, they’re not going to rob a bank but they might as well pickpocket an old lady.”  
“Heh, why not ? Anyways, what about the super vilains ?”

She cooly studied on some chemical for a moment, while he also took the time to do some work on his own, their co-workers sometimes passed by to checks on some products or, for those who came late, pretend they were here all along. She still took the time to answer him, as she headed towards the shelf.

“Bah, it’s just some kind of warning that people like to shake around. Why must people be so negative anyway ? People in spandex with powers shows up to help everybody and the medias are already thinking about bad people with powers.”  
“Welp, some of the heroes can summon a volcano outta nowhere, imagine someone doing this in London or Dubai.”  
“Good point.”

The building shook a bit, the scientists stopped to try to prevent the dangerous chemicals from falling over, a mustached, somewhat hammy scientist proceeded to chew the scenery.

“WHAT THE HELL’S GOING ON ?!”  
“Calm down, it’s probably a tiny earthquake or something, just try to prevent the chemicals from falling off !”

The scientists began to, and with as much calm as allowed, prevent the dangerous objects from falling, although some watched the TV (that was pretty shakily posed there, seems like some guy wanted to watch the interview while working), confirming that the minor earthquake was felt by the people outside, even if the medias simply qualified it as “unusual” before spamming the poor Boy with questions, again.

After a while, Munoz finished putting up the glasses containing the chemicals and stepped back a bit, wondering if Mark was all right. Bill, meanwhile, managed to let out a smile.

“See ? It was nothing but a minor quake !”

And it began again, much more powerful, with the sound of some of the glasses breaking, to the horror of whoever heard it in the midst of the cries of fear and surprise, the tv fell off on the floor, breaking it (and earning an intense “FUCK !” from one of the workers) while the lights flickered, as some of the lamps crashed down on the floor, narrowly missing the people underneath, the computers soon felt in the floor, joining the TV in the electronic heaven, while everyone was holding unto something.

“NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME FOR FANTASTIC BOY TO SHOWS UP !”  
“JUST HEAD TOWARDS THE EXIT, YOU DON’T NEED THE HELP OF ONE OF THE SUPERS FOR THAT !”

Everyone started to head towards the exit, further shakes meant that some fell to the ground however, Munoz included, right when fissures started to appear : people watched with horrors as some unfortunate fellows were swallowed in the abyss, with some hanging on for dear life as others tried to help. The whole building started to then move, as the scientists who reached the exits tried, for some at least, to lend an hand to help whoever was nearby.

Munoz wasn’t amongst them however, in fact, her and some unfortunate folks were standing near a huge crack on the wall, in their sheer state of panic, it took them a good time to spot that something was beyond the crack, courtesy of a random young person.

“G-GUYS, LOOKS !”

Since few of the people around had the time or presence of mind to think about that, the poor guy’s remark got ignored as he frantically reached for the exit, Munoz, who was busy crawling, took the time to look, maybe because he pointed out a potential exit or some kind, whatever, her adrenaline-filled mind could believe in anything.

But it was no exit, instead, it was a large, red, robotic eye, and it was staring at them, somewhat aloof despite the lack of facial expression.

And a man was piloting it, from what they could see.


End file.
